Nichijou Episode 16
is the sixteenth episode of the Nichijou anime. The episode was written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Yasuhiro Takemoto. It aired on July 18, 2011. Parts Prelude The bell rings at school. Sakurai-sensei tells the class, "Okay, that's all for today. The days have gotten shorter, so be sure to head home before it gets dark, okay?" One boy slides the door open in a rush and tells his friend, "All right! Time to play!" before they both hightail it out of there. Sakurai-sensei calmly follows before walking down the hall in the other direction. The rest of the class was not so prepared to leave, however, as they are still mostly in their seats, chatting, stretching, or getting their bags ready. In a happy mood, Yuuko Aioi saunters up to Nano Shinonome's desk at the front of the class, humming happily before calling her name in a sing-song manner. Nano is tremendously startled and nervously replies, "Yes?!" She turns to face Yuuko, still on edge. Yuuko just wants to suggest that the two of them walk home together, also asking if she'd like to get something to eat at the station before giving her a friendly wink. Nano is nervous, trying to get over her shyness to give an answer while her key slowly turns without her noticing. Yuuko turns to Mio Naganohara and begins to ask her if she'd like to, too, but stops mid-sentence when she sees that Mio is suddenly not there. Yuuko is quite surprised the Mio's left already, but shrugs it off and turns back to Nano... who's also left. Nano is outside the school, running. She slows down to catch her breath (even robots get tired), chastising herself for leaving with saying anything, and hoping she didn't offend Yuuko. "If only I had introduced myself more normally," she says to herself, remembering her very awkward introduction to the class.See Episode 14, Part 56. It was pretty rough. Nano sighs and slumps, slowly walking home. We then see Nano as seen from a pair of binoculars; it's Kana Nakamura-sensei, the science teacher, observing Nano from the second floor of the high school. She lowers her binoculars and the intro begins. Part 64 It is an overcast afternoon in Tokisadame. Inside Daiku Coffee, Yuuko stands at the counter, thinking to herself. The local coffe shop reopened, so she thought she'd check it out. Lying on the counter is the menu for drinks. Only the first letter of each size is listed. The shy blonde woman behind the register asks Yuuko what she'd like as Yuuko looks at the menu with an overwhelmed look on her face. Yuuko hesitantly points to the middle-sized espresso (marked with a T) and asks for "An espresso T." The barista doesn't know how to respond. She gasps and nervously confirms, "One tall espresso. Will that be all?" Yuuko's face turns red and she repeats in astonishment, "T-tall?! Tall? Does 'T' mean 'Tall'?" Yuuko smiles sheepishly at the barista, trying to play off her astonishment, and chuckles. "Well," she says, "I was thinking it was a T-style espresso..." She slides her finger over to the 'S' espresso and asks if she could get a small espresso T. The barista is flustered again. "One short espresso," she says. "Will that be all?" Yuuko is taken aback, stumbling backwards as she tries to regain her balance and her composure. She grabs the counter with both hands to stop her fall, trembling and gasping. She swallows and with a stern look in her eyes, tells the barista, "I'll... I'll just have a short small!" The barista tries to get Yuuko's order straight. "A-all right. So, one espresso... Um, would you like it hot or iced?" "Hot, please!" Yuuko tells her, relieved she got this one right. The nervous barista fidgets with her hands before gaining the nerve to tell Yuuko, "the hot comes in sizes..." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "solo and doppio." Yuuko is flabbergasted. "D-d-d-d-doppio?!" She keeps repeating the word doppio in her mind, asking herself, "What the heck is doppio?!" as she trembles and gasps, beads of sweat rolling down her panicked face. She continues repeating doppio as she searches the room in desperation. She finally lands on the menu again and in the lower right corner notices that they have a Coffee of the Day. Yuuko is relieved as she's found an out. "Oh, that's right!" she tells the incredibly flustered barista. "I forgot I wanted to get the coffee of the day..." The barista takes a few deep breathes before telling Yuuko that today, they have an espresso. Yuuko screams internally. She quietly tells the barista that she'll just have that. Again, the barista asks if Yuuko would like a solo, or a doppio. The barista repeats "doppio" in Yuuko's mind several times as she falls backward as if struck by the word, as shown from several angles. She uses her foot to brace her fall and tries to keep her grip on the counter, trembling. She then places both hands flat on the counter and stoops over it. Trembling, Yuuko slowly raises her face with a weak smile and shakily replies, "Right..." The barista has no idea what that means. Yuuko adds, "Then... then..." before giving up. She stands upright and, utterly defeated, glumly tells the barista, "please just do whatever." "Very well," the barista replies. Yuuko is then sitting in a booth, crushed. Another barista, a short-haired brunette, arrives. "Thank you for waiting. Here's your espresso." She places a tiny green cup in front of Yuuko and takes the plastic number that was sitting there. Yuuko just looks at her espresso for a minute before placing her elbows on the table and burying her head in her hands heavyheartedly. "It's tiny..." she thinks, disappointed. She picks up her espresso and takes a sip. She puts her head in her hands again and thinks, "It's so bitter..." in a strained voice. She leaves the rest of the espresso on the table. The blonde barista tells Yuuko, "Thank you very much" as Yuuko leaves through the front sliding door. It being Yuuko, it begins to rain as soon as Yuuko steps outside. "From now on," she thinks sullenly, "I'll just buy my coffee from a vending machine." She walks into the distance, ignoring the increasingly heavy rainfall. Poor Yuuko... Catch The Vice Principal is in the park with his grandson, Mi-chan, who has a catcher's mitt. The Vice Principal narrates that he gave his grandson a catcher's mitt for his birthday. "Grandpa," Mi-chan says enthusiastically, "I'm gonna throw it," referring to his baseball. "Hey now, Mi-chan," the Vice Principal tells him, "it won't reach me from all the way over there." He thinks to himself that he didn't think Mi-chan would be this happy with his gift. What a cute grandson he has, he thinks contentedly. Mi-chan asks if his grandfather is ready. As the Vice Principal squats down, he tells Mi-chan, "Throw it as hard as you can." He continues thinking to himself, "I'll show him what his grandpa can do." Mi-chan winds up and throws the ball- hard. A blue path illustrates the path the ball appears to be taking, but at the last minute it veers to the left on a new red path. The Vice Principal has to shift his glove to catch it. The ball smokes a little bit from the force. Completely stunned, the Vice Principal thinks to himself, "A sinker..."A type of fastball pitch with significant downward movement as it nears the plate, known for inducing groundballs. Tico Mart A sign inside a convenience store advertises some chicken bars on sale, describing and promoting various aspects of the food. Still smarting from her debacle at the coffee shop, Yuuko leerily asks if she could get "an Unbearably Super-Hot Chef's Choice Chicken Bar," reading everything on the sign. The blue-haired clerk (identified as Hasegawa in the Helvetica Standard manga) stifles a laugh and tells Yuuko, "Miss, give me a break!" Yuuko is then seen running out through the automatic doors, sobbing. Part 65 Koujirou Sasahara is riding his goat home from school, his feet dragging as the goat isn't very high off the ground. Blushing, Mio watches him from behind a cigarette vending machine. His goat stops and looks in Mio's direction, causing her to quickly pull herself out of view. Sasahara asks his goat (also named Koujirou) what he's looking at. Mio then suddenly remembers something. "Right," she says. "I need to hurry... It closes soon—" She looks at the beige tote bag she is carrying. Suddenly, Yuuko calls for Mio in a sing-song manner, greatly startling Mio. Mio asks Yuuko, what's wrong? "'What's wrong?'" Yuuko repeats. "You left the second that homeroom ended." Mio nervously says, "Oh, r-right." Yuuko then cheerfully tells Mio that it's not too late for them to walk home together. Mio politely tries to brush off Yuuko, telling her that she's actually got something to do. This piques Yuuko's interest, causing her to ask what Mio is up to. As Mio tries to tell Yuuko that it's nothing, a police officer walks around the corner. Yuuko keeps trying to drag an explanation out of Mio, but is suddenly interrupted by the officer asking if the two have a minute. The two turn to face him. Wide-eyed, Yuuko begins to spit out, "So...so...", before bowing and crying out, "Sorry!" Mio is astonished by Yuuko's apology: "What?! Yukko, what are you doing?!" Yuuko stands upright again and has a surprised look of her own. "That just slipped out!" she says. Mio calms down. The police officer chuckles and tells her that she surprised him, too; he wasn't expecting an apology! Yuuko sheepishly apologizes for apologizing, and Mio asks the officer if he needs something. The policeman explains: Lately, they've been finding a lot of counterfeit bills in the numerous vending machines here and was wondering if they'd seen anyone suspicious. Yuuko asks Mio if she's anyone suspicious, but Mio says she doesn't come this way too often. Reading from his notebook, the officer tells them that witnesses have described the culprit as carrying a beige tote bage with a red line... much like the one Mio is carrying. Yuuko notices Mio's bag but smiles and begins to tell Mio, "You can't really..." Suddenly, she sees that Mio is now sweating profusely, taking deep, unsteady breaths, and her eyes have rolled back into her head a bit. "What is this strange reaction?" she justifiably wonders. Does Mio have counterfeit bills? Mio shakily grabs her tote bag and holds it tighter. Yuuko shakes her head and tells herself, "No, no. That's impossible..." She begins to tell Mio to cut it out, but Mio then puts her fists out in front of her, clasped together and ready to be handcuffed. Yuuko is quite alarmed by this; why is Mio turning herself in?! The police officer asks Mio, "Hey, are you carrying counterfeit bills?" Yuuko waves her hands and tries to tell the officer, "O-of course not! She's just preparing in case a stray volleyball comes her way." The officer accepts Yuuko's explanation, but would like to check their bags, just to be sure. Yuuko is happy to give the officer her bag, and turns to Mio to try to get her do the same. Much to her chagrin, she finds Mio kowtowing to the officer, with a ¥1000 bill on the ground in front of her. Trembling, Yuuko can't believe that Mio actually had a counterfeit bill and pulled it out! She stumbles backwards and thinks to herself that Mio is done for. Mio calmly tells the policeman to please forgive her. She then looks up and yells out, "Please forgive me!" The officer takes the bill and sternly asks Mio if this is the only counterfeit bill she has. Mio snaps back, "It isn't counterfeit! It's real, and it's a bribe!" The police officer tells her that he doesn't understand what she's doing, and grabs Mio's tote bag. Mio resists, pulling back with as much force as she can muster. The officer asks why Mio is resisting. Hollering and at the point of hysteria, Mio tells the officer that she's resisting, "Because it belongs to a relative! It's my relative's bag!" The officer finally pulls Mio's bag away and pulls out several sheets of paper. Mio is mortified. The officer is looking at Mio's papers, and we finally see why she was trying so hard to keep anyone from looking in her bag: It's a collection of her hand drawn yaoiA narrative or visual work featuring a romance or sexual relationship between two or more males, primarily intended for a female audience. manga. One of the characters can be heard saying just one word: baka (idiot). Mio grabs her head with both hands and arcs backward, crying out in humiliation. Yuuko just stares. Then things begin to get intense. Mio is standing next to Yuuko with her head in her hands. The screen turns black for a second, and then Mio has placed her left hand on Yuuko's shoulder. The screen blinks again before zooming in one Mio, is begins trembling with embarrassment and rage. Mio then moves herself past Yuuko. Begin to groan in an unsettling manner, Mio clenches her right fist while raising her left hand in a karate chop pose. With dead eyes, Mio launches herself at the police officer, turning her grunt into a primal yell. She chops the officer in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Her sheets fly up into the air and Mio displays superhuman agility as she jumps into the air, higher than the roof of the building they'd been standing next to, and begins grabbing the sheets of paper. One! Two! She somehow changes her directory as she falls to grab a third sheet. Three! She rolls and grabs the fourth and fifth sheets (Four! Five!), causing her to be horizontal to the ground with barely a foot of height before she hits the cement. Displaying skills above that of Olympic athletes, she's able to maneuver herself and land gracefully on her feet; the officer has collapsed to his knees, drained of color. Mio calls out for the missing sixth page and turns to see that Yuuko is looking at it. "Passion..." a character says. Yuuko begins spinning into a backdrop of the Universe, laughing hysterically. Mio screams. Eerily calm, she walks over to Yuuko, carefully placing her bag and pages down on the ground next to her. She then grabs Yuuko just below the knee and wraps herself around it, rolling as smacks Yuuko on the ground so hard Yuuko bounces back and spins in the air. She's then laying unconscious on the ground, also white, and gives up the ghost.Is there an actual term for manga/anime when that breath comes after being knocked out? Mio grabs the sixth sheet as it falls. Suddenly, The Gentleman appears and picks up Mio's work to read it, but she kicks him in the chest before he can do so, knocking him out as well. Mio licks her thumb and counts the sheets, but again finds a page missing. She turns to find Sasahara's goat chewing on it! She cries out in frustration before sliding over there and doing to the goat the same thing she'd done to Yuuko earlier. Surrounded by her four victims, Mio groans and grabs her head, trembling. She drifts into a background of her manga, with a character echoing baka ''(idiot) over and over. Putting both bags back on her shoulders, Mio walks away, grieved over what just happened. Tanaka walks up and looks at Mio curiously. He then sees what Mio hath wrought and begins to panic. "What is this? Some kind of accident?" Sasahara then walks up and sees his goat, who he's beeng looking for. Kojirou gets up shakily. As Sasahara leads him away, he comments that his goat is walking like a newborn kid. Mio is then at home in her room. Her sister Yoshino is calling her out for dinner, but Mio isn't coming out. She's looking at her partially eaten manga in sorrow. This Is Kojirou! Kojirou the Goat is nibbling at something on the ground next to Sasahara, who is cleaning his glasses. Sasahara finishes doing so and bends down, asking his goat, "What are you..." but is struck in the jaw by his goat as it lifts its own head. Sasahara falls backwards in slow motion. The goat continues chewing. Untitled Back in 1-Q, the bell rings and Sakurai-sensei tells the class, "Okay! That's all for today. I've handed out all the material the midterm exam will cover, so be sure you get a copy." Nano puts her things in her bag and gets up to leave. Leaving quickly, she gives a quick goodbye. Mio tells Yuuko that it seems that Nano always goes home right away. Yuuko blinks. Leaning from her desk, Mai Minakami spots a screw lying next to Nano's desk. Short Thoughts The Vice Principal is saying goodbye to all the students who pass. A female narrator says, "When I can, I like to pretend I know everyone." Part 66 At the local Daiku Burger, Mio, Yuuko and Mai are working on their homework. Mio asks Yuuko if she can borrow an eraser. Yuuko is glad to give her one. In a playful mood, however, Yuuko doesn't give Mio an eraser directly, rather offering Mio two closed fists and telling her to choose which one has the eraser in it. Mio just turns to Mai and asks if she can borrow ''her eraser. Yuuko is greatly disheartened by her friends' lack of playfulness. Mai places an orange superhero eraser on Mio's homework. "A character eraser!" Mio says. "This won't erase anything, it's just going to smudge." Mio squeezes the eraser, dispirited. Mai in turn asks Yuuko if she can borrow her eraser; she doesn't have a good eraser, either. Knowing that her friends now have to play her game, Yuuko smugly tells them that they are hopeless. Holding both fists out, she tells her friends to guess which one. Mio points to Yuuko's left hand while Mai points to her right. Yuuko is flustered and tells them "no" several times before explaining, "the rule is only one at a time, so that didn't count." Mio asks, "When did you make that rule." Yuuko then tells Mai to go first. Mai pulls out a magnifying glass she just happens to have and begins looking at Yuuko's fist. "Come, come," Yuuko tells her, "look all you want," and begins laughing. Mai's magnifying glass begins harnessing the awesome power of the Sun and begins to burn Yuuko's hand, interrupting her laughter as she notices the pain. Yuuko then has a burn on the back of her hand that looks like it smarts. "No, no! No offensive attacks!" she tells Mai. She tells Mai that she has one "pena." "One pena?" Mio asks. "One penalty," Yuuko explains. Mio then asks what happens if you have a penalty. Yuuko thinks for a moment and then says, "You have to buy me twenty-three juices!" Somewhat annoyed, Mio thinks to herself, "She's really holding onto that grudge."See Episode 3, Part 13, when Yuuko has to buy Mai 23 juices after losing twenty-three consecutive arm wrestling matches. Mio suddenly gets a light bulb of an idea and opens up a bag of snacks, offering her some. "Here Yuuko. Baby Star."Baby Star is a dried noodle snack made by the Oyatsu Company, made from the leftovers remaining from the process of producing instant ramen. She shakes the bag until the noodles are almost about to fall out of the bag in front of Yuuko, whose fists tremble with temptation; but if she grabs one, she'll reveal which hand the eraser is in! Yuuko quickly chants Buddhist Sutra. Seeing that her trick won't work, Mio puts her snacks away. "That was close!" Yuuko says. "My hand almost opened!" Mai corrects a part of Yukko's chant. Yuuko tells Mio that that's two pena! It's Mai's turn again. She calls out "rock, paper, scissors, shoot" and throws. Yuuko quickly throws her left hand and is happy to see that her scissors beat Mai's paper. "Not so fast," she tells Mai, thinking she's beaten Mai's strategy. "I'd never use the hand holding my eraser!" Mai then points to Yuuko's other hand, greatly upsetting Yuuko; Mia tricked her! Mio lies both her arms on the table and begins alternating a "gimme" gesture with her hands. "Come on, Yuuko," she says. "Hand it over." Yuuko admits defeat and opens her hand, revealing her eraser: another character eraser featuring a wrestler lifting another in a German suplex. Mio is disappointed that this is the same kind of eraser as before, which she can't use; this was basically a big waste of time. The girls leave the restaurant. Mio again laments that you can't erase anything with a character eraser. Yuuko stops short, seeing something. Across the street is Nano, looking rather down. Nano glances back at her key and sighs gloomily. The three girls watch Nano as she walks along the other side of the street, unaware of them. "Maybe Nano really is a robot," Yuuko says quietly. Mio tells Yuuko she needs to just let it go already; it hurts Nano's feelings. Yuuko is surprised by this. Why would it upset someone? Robots are cool! Mio sighs in resignation. Mai pulls out the screw she'd picked up earlier and looks at it thoughtfully. Like Love Trapped in a bus stop by a downpour, a girl suddenly asks the boy standing next to her if he'd like to run. The Truth of 15 Years Tsuyoshi Nakanojou is holding the daifuku mask and tells his father that he doesn't want to wear this; it's embarrassing. His father is furious: "Embarrassing, you say? You cowardly grass dumpling!" He then punches Tsuyoshi right in the face! As Tsuyoshi turns his head back to face his father, he is shocked as he sees that the momentum of his father's punch has caused his hair to move, revealing that his father's full head of hair is actually a reverse combover: His father also can only grow a mohawk! Part 67 Yuuko is walking down the sidewalk, looking for the Shinonome household. She reaches Nano's house and reads the sign on top: Shinonome Laboratory. "A laboratory?" Yuuko asks herself. "That's pretty cool!" Yuuko rings the doorbell and says, "Excuse me! Anyone home?" No one answers, making Yuuko wonder if no one is home. From inside the house, Nano then calls out that she's coming to answer the door, which cheers up Yuuko. Nano slides the door open while beginning to say, "Sorry to keep you—", but quickly slams the door shut when she sees that it's Yuuko. Understandably, Yuuko is quite startled by Nano's reaction. Inside, Nano is leaning against the door, trembling. Panicking, she thinks to herself, "Wh-wh-wh-what am I going to do?" Why is Yuuko here? If she meets Hakase, she'll find out that Nano's a robot! Completely consumed by her fear that Yuuko might meet the Professor, Nano fails to notice the Professor answering the door! Nano desperately asks herself what she should do. Meanwhile in the foreground, Yuuko asks Hakase where Nano went. She answers that Nano is standing right next to her, and then asks if Yuuko is Nano's friend. Oblivious of this, Nano thinks that perhaps Yuuko is just here to deliver a worksheet. In the meantime, Yuuko answers that she is Nano's friend, which excites the Professor, who asks Yuuko to come inside. Before she knows what's happening, Nano sees Yuuko in walking down the hallway, being led by Hakase! "Idiot!" Nano cries out in her mind. Hakase shows Yuuko the living room, which greatly impresses Yuuko. Resigned to the situation, Nano grimly brings them tea. "Well," she thinks, "she's already inside. I'll just ask her what she wants before the Professor does anything." Sakamoto begins to enter the room, complaining that he's hungry. But before he can finish his though, Nano slides in at rapid speed and grabs Sakamoto. Yuuko steps out into the hallway to find Nano sitting in the corner, terrified as she holds her hands over Sakamoto's mouth to keep him from talking. "What was that voice," Yuuko asks. Hakase answers, "That's Sakamoto, our cat. He can talk." Nano curses Hakase, but Yuuko finds the idea of a talking cat to be amazing. "Really?" she asks. Nano tells Yuuko that of course he can't talk, he's a cat. She quickly turns Sakamoto around to face her and desperately begins telling him, "Sakamoto-san, please meow! Meow!" Sakamoto is confused; "Why do I have to..." Nano interrupts him and pleads with him to meow, showing an incredibly pathetic face. Sakamoto reluctantly meows. Relieved but still nervous, Nano turns to Yuuko and says, "See? He's just a cat!" Having convinced Yuuko, Nano turns back to Sakamoto and tells him that since they have a guest today, Sakamoto should please go play outside. Somewhat indignant, Sakamoto tries to object, but Nano gives an even more desperate face. Sakamoto begins to walk outside; he turns back, gives a lowly sigh and meows one more time before leaving. Nano is incredibly thankful that she was able to clear this hurdle. Yuuko realizes that she hasn't introduced herself to Hakase and proceeds to do so. As Nano brings the tea into the room, Yuuko asks if Hakase is Nano's little sister. She tells Yuuko no; "I'm the Professor. I made Nano." Nano is mortified, throwing the tea as she falls to the ground in shock. Yuuko finds this amazing: "Made her?" she asks, gleaming. "Amazing! You're little, but you're amazing!" Hakase modestly tells Yuuko, "I'm just a professor..." Nano slides in, and with arms flailing tries to convince Yuuko that Hakase is actually just a relative's daughter. "Both of her parents work and don't get home until late at night," she continues, "so I'm looking after her..." She winks at Hakase several times and asks her, "Right? Isn't that right?" Confused and unable to take a hint, Hakase asks Nano what she's talking about, much to Nano's chagrin. Yuuko lights up, full of wonderment. Nano quickly picks up the dropped tea and excuses herself to fetch more tea. Hakase tells Nano to wait a second and pulls out a remote with a big red button on it. "If you want tea..." she says as she presses the button. With a mechanical whir, Nano pivots until she faces the table. Nano watches helplessly as her arm rises and locks into place. To Nano's horror, her hand then pops off, and tea begins to pour out of her arm into a cup on the table. Nano shakes in terror; Hakase tells Yuuko, "Here you go!", who finds all this so incredibly amazing. Hakase pushes another button, causing Nano's other arm to raise and her hand to pop off, exposing the gun installed in Nano's arm,See Episode 15, Part 61. which Hakase shows off to Yuuko. With stars in her eyes, Yuuko can't stop telling Hakase how super cool and amazing all this is. Hakase enjoys the praise. In the back, Nano kneels on the ground in despair and thinks to herself, "I can't take anymore." Yuuko gets up and tells Hakase, "Next, let's have a cool phrase contest!" Hakase is certainly up for it. Yuuko starts, and gets down on one knee while pretending to hold someone's body. Acting out a scene where someone dies, Yuuko says to an imagined victim, "Hey... you can't be serious. Get up... Get up!" Hakase thinks this is awesome. For Hakase's turn, she just says "rhinoceros beetle," which Yuuko thinks is cool. As Yuuko and Hakase wrap their arms around each other and laugh merrily, Nano watches in shock and wonders why Yuuko even came here. Suddenly Hakase and Yuuko are laughing as they've stacked two paper figures on top of each other. Then Hakase is lying on her stomach as Yuuko sits on her back; "Uncle, uncle!" Hakase laughs. Then Yuuko and the Professor have traded clothes, each laughing about how the other's outfit doesn't fit them. Finally, Yuuko is back at the table and puts down her cup of tea. "Okay," she says, "I'm going home!" "She didn't have a reason!" Nano thinks to herself, upset that her life has been ruined for nothing. Yuuko goes to put her shoes on. "Thanks for today," she says. "Sorry for staying so late." Nano follows. "Not at all..." she says politely. Nervous, she tries to tell Yuuko that she's actually been studying magic tricks, like making tea pour out of her arm, so she's definitely not a robot or anything... Yuuko cuts her off and tells her, "Yeah, I already know you're not a robot." Nano is surprised. Yuuko continues, "Nano, you're just Nano. Isn't that enough?" She looks back at Nano and smiles. "I just came here to tell you that. But I forgot all about it." Stunned, Nano watches as Yuuko leaves. "See you later!" Yuuko says as she waves goodbye. Outside, it is late evening and it is just beginning to get dark. Collecting herself, Nano runs out after Yuuko. "Aioi-san!" she calls. She then clasps her hands together nervously and looks down for a minute before quietly telling Yuuko, "If you'd like to come over again..." Yuuko pumps her fist and says, "Sure! I will!" Nano begins to get excited, but is then distracted when Hakase then pops out from behind the fence and expresses her joy that Yuuko will be back. Hakase runs out to hug Yuuko. "Next time, let's draw!" Yuuko says to the Professor, who says she'll draw a shark. Nano watches this and then seems to get depressed. Maybe Yuuko only wants to come back because she likes Hakase, and not because she's fine with Nano being a robot... She suddenly notices a screw laid on top of the fence post, presumably by Mai. Yuuko and Hakase continue giddily talking with each other as Nano picks up the screw and looks at it. Nano sighs and looks back at her key and gives a heavier sigh. She runs up to Yuuko and Hakase and tries to get in on the conversation. Up in the sky, the first star begins to shine. After Credits Scene Yuuko is walking home from a pleasant visit with the Shinonomes. She spots Sakamoto sitting on a wall and says hello. "See you later," she adds as she walks past. Yuuko continues walking; suddenly, Sakamoto says back, "Later," stopping Yuuko in her tracks. She turns, only to find that there's no one there. After a few moments, she shrugs it off and resumes walking home. Don't Miss It Nano's loose screwIt appears to be a Frearson-type screw. Easily confused with the more popular Phillips head, which has an extra area for the screwdriver to go into where the two slots meet. The Frearson is a clean-cut "+" while the Phillips is not. Bet you weren't expecting to learn about screws, were ya? (voiced by TARAKO ) introduces itself. "Plus-screw sounds good, doesn't it? It sounds so positive. You always have to live positively." The next episode of Nichijou is Episode 17. Don't miss it. References Image Gallery Nichijou Episode 16/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode 16